The present invention is related to a heating system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heating system which includes a combination of a sliding vane compressor, a positive pressure combustor and a sliding vane expander.
Various systems have been described in the prior art as providing efficient utilization of fuel in conventional heating systems. Such prior art systems have frequently been accompanied by disadvantages such as incomplete combustion and loss of considerable amounts of heat to the atmosphere.
By the present invention, there is provided a heating system which includes a sliding vane compressor, a positive pressure combustor and a sliding vane expander. The combination of these units, arranged as described hereinafter, has been found to permit full use of the B.T.U. value of fuel, whereas conventional heating systems often lose as much as 50% of their heat value through exhaust of hot gases to the atmosphere.